In the past, polymeric Michael donor compounds have been made by solution polymerization, for example as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,018, in which acetoacetate-functional monomers are copolymerized with other monomers, and the polymerization takes place in the solvent 2-butoxy ethanol. For many purposes, the solvent must subsequently be removed. It is desired to provide polymer solutions of polymeric Michael donor that reduces or eliminates the necessity of removing solvent.